


More the Merrier

by Awryen



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: Awryen has a suprise waiting for her.
Relationships: Lo'gosh/Original Female Character(s), Varian Wrynn/Original Female Character(s), Varian Wrynn/Original Female Character(s)/Lo'gosh
Kudos: 6





	More the Merrier

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fantasy idea and ran with it.
> 
> First time writing threesome smut, so be gentle.
> 
> Also, I had more setup than actual smut, but I hope it satisfies!! _*wink*_

Awryen was passing through the open library of the keep, wishing to head for the court yard attached when she heard a small explosion and then felt a small trembling under her hooves. Whipping around in a panic, she rushed inside and headed for one of the doors that lead to the public studies. Around her, guards were following at a harried pace.

Her hooves clacked hard against the stone once she spied some white smoke seeping out of the room at the end of the hall. When she reached the door, she tried the handle, but found it locked. Gritting her teeth, she banged hard on the door.

“ _Nakara!!_ Are you alright in there?!”

The guards around her had their weapons at the ready when she heard a muffled response.

“Everything’s fine, Rye!! But…you may want to _see_ this. And I know half the Stormwind _navy_ is out there, but I insist upon _you_ coming in.”

Glancing uncertainly at the men and women around her, she nodded to them and said “Lower your weapons and return to your posts.”

“But-!”

“I _trust_ her. You should, too. “

Sending a meaningful glare at the gathered guards, all who looked rather sheepishly back at her, she knocked more softly at the door, waiting for the latch to click.

One of these days, she knew they would trust Nakara as much as she did. It was slow going, but she knew as of right now, they would not attack her unprompted and many had even become friends with the orc. But old prejudices could be hard to let go.

Throwing one last look at the guards, who were sheathing their weapons and reluctantly leaving the hallway, Awryen slowly opened the door. Covering her nose and waving away as much of the white smoke as she could, she closed the door behind her.

“Kara?”

“Over _here_ , Rye.”

Following her voice, she turned right and spied a desk through the dissipating smoke covered in parchment and vellum, many ink pots surrounding the scrolls.

“ _Light_ , what were you _doing_ in here, Kara?”

Seeing her friend looking a bit harried, she smiled at her when the orc threw her a strained smile before she began grumbling under her breath.

“I was working on a spell that would _temporarily_ boost our numbers on the battle field. It would only ever be used when we truly needed it and hopefully give us the right push to defeat our enemies, but it… _well_.”

Here, the other woman paused and then she turned her sheepish eyes to the her. Awryen felt her brow rise in question.

“… _well?_ ”

“It worked…and it didn’t work.”

Frowning, the draenei folded her arms across her chest and tapped her hoof. She knew Nakara was an amazing mage. Light, she knew the woman should have been an Archmage by now. But admitting that something worked and did not at the same time…

“Kara…you know as well as _I_ do that something worked…or it didn’t. There is _no_ inbetween.”

Huffing at her and placing her hands upon her hips, the orc turned to her and cocked her hips slightly in annoyance.

“This time, it’s _true_. I did multiply my subject…but it didn’t go _completely_ according to plan.”

Frowning in confusion, Awryen stared her friend down.

“Look behind you.”

Still skeptical, orc and draenei staring each other down, Awryen turned. Eyes scanned the room around her. What she saw nearly sent her into a heart attack.

Across the room, having been hidden by the smoke from earlier, was Varian. But he was not alone. Standing beside him…was Varian?

Taking a few hesitant steps forward, she cleared her throat. Both men had been glaring at the other and completely ignoring everything around them until she got their attention.

“…Vare? _What…_?”

Two sets of eyes locked onto her. Stepping forward, dressed in the finest deep blue tunic with gold detailing she had ever seen him wear, Varian cleared his throat. She noted how… _bright_ his sapphire eyes were as they regarded her sheepishly.

“Your friend had an interesting idea and, _against_ my better judgment, I decided to play guinea pig.”

His double snorted. Well, double would not be entirely correct. This one was dressed in red spiky armor, with fur at his waist and his hair pulled back half way. Around his neck was a manacle that still had a tiny amount of chain attached to it. Though the eyes were a surprise; a deep gold, reminiscent of a wolfand they were fixed upon her.

Eyes widening in recognition, Awryen swiftly turned to her friend.

“ _HOW?!_ ”

“I don’t _know_ , Rye!! I think I might have _accidentally_ placed a rune for souls in my work somewhere and it…well, it did _this_.”

Turning back to the two men, both so alike yet so different, she could not help but be curious about them. She had heard stories of Varian, the one who had been in Stormwind after being “rescued.” He had been a bit full of himself, if still a good sort. But he had also been at the mercy of a terrible black dragon witch…

However, seeing his face without its customary scars was a little unsettling. Clean unblemished skin made his face rather pretty. Handsome, yet pretty. And there was a boyish youthfulness plain as day that shehad only seen hints of from time to time.

Across from him, obviously the famed Lo’gosh, had been quite the mystery to her. Getting to know Varian as a whole person, she saw bits and pieces of the famed gladiator, but now… _here he was_.

There was an air about him that screamed caged wolf. Very feral. And she could not help a certain… _interest_.

Blinking and trying to tame a blush that was creeping across her cheeks, she growled at Nakara.

“The _next_ time he tries to offer assistance in one of your spells, _politely_ decline him. Varian is special. I’m not sure anyone _else_ would have been split this way.” Glaring at her friend, she continued, “ _Fix. This_.”

Chuckling ruefully, the orc rubbed at her shoulder.

“Don’t worry. Give me a while and I’ll get it figured out. Though in the mean time, it would probably be best to _hide_ them?”

Nakara gave her a meaningful look, and Awryen could not help but agree. The keep did not need to see their king split into two people once more. However, the only real safe space they had for them, was Varian’s chambers. A thrill of excitement shot up her spine even as she fought off a little anxiety at the prospect of being cooped up with two of them. Hopefully, Nakara would have something figured out soon. If she knew her friend, and she did, an hour tops would suffice.

Sighing, Awryen placed her hands upon her hips and breathed in deep before blowing out the breath.

“Alright, you two. Lets go upstairs.”

She heard a growl by her ear that sent another shiver down her spine before she saw Lo’gosh step ahead of her and open the door.

“I think I _know_ the keep well enough, _woman_.”

Frowning at the man, she grit her teeth.

“Don’t _take_ that tone with me. You know better than _that_.”

The man in front of her threw her a feral grin.

“ _Yes_. And that’s why I do it. I like seeing you riled up… _woman_.”

Once again feeling that flash of heat across her face, she snorted and turned away. Varian had joined her at her side and was shaking his head at his counterpart. Gazing down at her, he threw her a crooked smile. Awryen could not help the blush as his slightly more youthful face lit up.

“You are _very_ amusing when flustered, love.” Then his eyes turned dark as he leaned forward slightly. “And _enticing._ ”

Smiling at the other man, her face dark and fully giving up on fighting the flush, she quickly planted a kiss to his cheek and then followed after Lo’gosh. Varian was fast on her heels.

* * *

The three had completely missed the rather evil grin that spread across Nakara’s face as they bickered before heading out of the room.

Glancing over her work, artfully placed to create the sense of frazzled chaos she needed to pull of the ruse, Nakara sauntered to the door and locked it.

“Happy birthday, Awryen. I’m giving you the rest of the day to _play_.”

* * *

Full.

So… _full_.

Never in her two and a half centuries had Awryen felt so full.

Her back arched as she rode Varian, her hips rolling against his, meeting his deep thrusts each and every time. His mouth was latched onto a breast, his tongue and teeth teasing the puckered nipple, sending more and more of that delicious electricity through her veins.

At her back, Lo’gosh had one hand planted upon her hip, the pads of his fingers gripping her flesh hard. She was very sure that there would be bruising later, but she cared nothing about it. He was not flush against her back, but he was leaned forward, his other hand gripped around and underneath her jaw. The position had her tipping her head up, cupped against his shoulder as he timed his thrusts counter to her and Varian’s movements.

“ _Nnnnngh..._ ”

She keened loudly, an answering growl rumbling behind her as Lo’gosh bucked into her ass. Preparation had been a must, yet there was still a sting of pain as he moved. However, it added to the pleasure as the three of them moved ever faster.

Varian, who had his hands firmly planted against her ass, moved one hand and wriggled it between them, skimming her stomach before he found her clit.

Both men moaned when they felt her clench around them, a strangled cry leaving her lips as she ground down against Varian’s fingers.

The spark of white was beginning to build behind her eyes. Varian was bucking up into her harder, his rhythm getting jerkier. Lo’gosh leaned forward, pushing her down to face Varian nose to nose as he gripped her hips tighter, bucking against her harder. In her mind's eye, she could not help the slight image of a wolf appearing, ghost like in his place.

Feeling slightly embarrassed at how much the image turned her on in that moment, she groaned before capturing Varian's lips in a searing kiss.

Soon, their movements went wild. Lo’gosh was panting harshly into her neck, his teeth grazing her shoulder. Varian had his head laid back, hair splayed across the bed, eyes squeezed shut as he chanted “ _fuck_ ” over and over.

Awryen could only keen, her mouth open in a near silent scream as she felt the edge leave her, tumbling her down into that glorious bright white.

As her orgasm hit, the inner walls contracting and squeezing her partners’ lengths, she felt teeth penetrate her shoulder. Fresh waves of painful pleasure spiked through her system, causing her to orgasm again, though less intensely.

“ _Mmrrrraaahhh!!_ ” Varian bucked up into her three times before she felt his warmth fill her.

Lo’gosh grunted, growling low in his throat as he rutted against her, her hips a mass of bruises before he slammed into her. More liquid warmth filled her and she moaned at the full, messy feeling as she sagged against Varian, her hips still rolling against his despite the softening of his cock.

Lo’gosh rested his hands on either side of her as he lay flush against her back. She felt his tongue slide against her shoulder in between soft kisses, soothing the injured flesh. Every so often, he would rock against her and felt his cock twitch, a little more cum joining the rest as it began to squeeze free between them.

The room echoed with their heavy panting. All three figures, Awryen comfortably sandwiched between the two men, lay there trying to take stock.

Awryen lifted her head, her lips grazing Varian’s jaw, coaxing him up to kiss her. Her hands slipped into his loose hair, pulling an appreciative soft moan from him. Turning her head she met those golden eyes of Lo’gosh. It still surprised her that they were gold, but seeing as this was not the exact same man from his years as a gladiator, still carrying Goldrinn’s blessing, they stayed gold as opposed to changing to his usual sapphire.

A smirk graced his lips before he reached up to turn her face a little more and kissed her hard, his tongue slithering between her willing lips and stroking along hers.

Her core began to throb again, causing her to rock slightly against them both.

Pulling away from the kiss, she took a deep breath then gave them both a cheeky grin.

“So…will _either_ of you have trouble holding me aloft?

Two sets of eyes narrowed at her before they met each other.

One man scoffed as the other gave her that same crooked, boyish grin.

“Are you _challenging_ us, love?”

Awryen could only smile at them both, teeth gleaming in the fire light.

Feeling those same calloused fingers from before grip her hips before pulling away from her, uncaring of the sticky mess he left behind, Lo’gosh coxed her up off Varian before squatting and scooping her up. Her legs were splayed wide open as his hands cupped her thighs. Awryen shrieked before throwing an arm over his shoulder, hooking it behind his head as Varian rose up before her, his sapphire eyes glittering, fingers already ghosting over her skin.

“ _Challenge_ accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do not question how or why this happened, just go with it. :V


End file.
